


Staging

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [17]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family tension, Minor Emma Frost/Scott Summers, mention of Madelyne Pryor helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The X-men prepare to rescue their captured team mates
Series: Amends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Staging

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Staging

“Has Caliban had any luck locating any of the kidnap victims,” He asked his son over the video feed. He winced as Nathan shook his head no and cut the connection without even saying goodbye. So there was another kid pissed off that he was with Emma instead of Jean. He ignored the hurt and headed to the area where Storm and the others were waiting. “No go Caliban can’t locate them either.”

He could tell the situation was getting bad Polaris had broken out the metal armor again and looked ready to flay someone alive and Thunderbird didn’t look much better. “We need to find them quickly who knows what is happening to them?”

At times like this he hated having to be in charge as much as he’d like to fly off the rails like they were threatening to do but he had to keep calm. “We will figure something out,” he said. “Hank still hasn’t heard back from his contacts in the Avengers perhaps they have a solution.”

“We don’t need them,” A voice said and he looked up to see the only kid that was still talking to him landing. “Maddie, just contacted me and said she could guide me to them but only if I took the rest of you along.”

So his back from the dead Ex-wife was mixed up in things now. Even after Storm’s message and the other things she did he couldn’t bring himself to trust her. He was afraid she would reveal herself as a villain again. “Don’t worry Scott I have no current plans to ever return from Counter Earth,” Madelyne said appearing as a shimmering psychic projection. “If you will bring me a map of the united states I’ll show you where Candra has her prisoners.”

“Candra is behind this,” Storm asked as Neal raced off to get a map. “I thought she was destroyed when Scott shattered her heart.” He watched as Maddie turned toward Storm was a amused look. He wasn’t sure he liked that look on her face.

“She didn’t die but was reduced to a psychic ghost she only regained a physical form when she managed to gain control of young Carter Ghazikhanian.” She frowned then. “She’s been using the boys emerging ability to create psychic constructs to carry out her plans.” Just then Neal returned with a map and Maddie sent a glowing ball to point out the coordinates. “I would hurray Scott, she’s nearly completed her goals and that means everyone she kidnaped will become expendable.” She then turned a sad look all of them. “Do not expect my help again I am too busy with my world to bother watching this one anymore.”

The way she said that sent off alarm bells in his head but there would be time to investigate what she was doing on Counter Earth later. “All right people let’s go save our team mates.” He said and headed for the Black Bird.

The End


End file.
